A Fox's Life
by Broken Angel4
Summary: Read to find out. R
1. Iaya's Past, Invisable Tears Prologue

Broken Angel: Hiya! Well, I've been writing only GW fics lately so I  
thought I'd write a YYH.  
  
Mysterious Person: Hi! I'm Baka!  
  
BA: *whispers* Drunken parents  
  
Baka: Yep! (  
  
BA: *o_o Please just say the disclaimer.  
  
B: Broken Angel Doesn't own GW.  
  
BA: Wrong Disclaimer.  
  
B: Huh? Oh! Woops! Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.  
  
BA: *Starts laughing uncontrollably*  
  
B: You really understand the humor in her laughter unless you've read  
the beginning authors notes in Ch. 2 of Broken Angel's fic: An  
Angel's Game. Hehe *:) On with the story.er.prologue.eh.explaining  
Iaya's past.eh.hehe.Just read. Oh and this (*Text*) is an authors  
note. *Looks at Broken Angel* She needs a different therapist.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hi, I'm Iaya. Before you read this story, I'm just going to give you a little wrap up of my past (if you can call it that) of my past so you won't be as confused. Though you might end up even more so.  
  
I'm Yuske Urameshi's twin sister. Yes, you read correctly, twin sister. I may not look the part, with my straight, shoulder length brown/black hair, or my pale paper-white skin, or my unusually colored eyes. (*They are navy blue and fade to a sky blue in the middle, no pupil b/c she's blind, or she's blind b/c she has no pupil.*) As you should be able to see, I'm blind. The reason is because I no longer have the pupils of my eyes. (*Didn't I just say that in less words?) I can hear you, you know. So if you would let me tell my story. (*Sorry*)  
  
When Yuske and I were 3, I started having headaches. Back then I could see. The headaches were so intense and often, our mother took me to a doctor, he recommended us to several other doctors, and they all took a lot of tests, and put many needles to me. After those tests when I was 3½ I was diagnosed with a rare genetic disorder, it apparently only showed up in twins that were born like Yuske and I, non-identical m/f twins. It caused certain cells in my eyes to be programmed to mutate/die.  
  
There was only one "cure" for it, and it was in America, and even if I went there, it wasn't guaranteed. At the time we had family in America, our mother's parents, Yuske and mine's Grandparents. So in order to receive the treatment I was sent to live with them. I left Japan as a little girl with rosy pink skin and my sight. After the treatment, my skin turned a pale snow white, and I can no longer see as you do. The treatment didn't work. Hence I was lost in a dark abyss, by myself, where people could hear me scream or cry, if I chose to do so; but through out my frustrations and my sadness at the loss of my sight, I didn't cry once. I know this doesn't sound like a 4 year old, but since Yuske always chose to be childish, I guess I was the one chosen to be responsible.  
  
After the loss of my sight, because the other children didn't understand, I became what a friend of mine, who will be introduced later, calls me, a piece of cold lonely ice among friendly fires, that refuses to be melted.  
  
I stayed with my grandparents and studied and studied, except for eating and sleeping that was all I did. I never let myself try to have fun. I never let anyone try to help my loneliness.  
  
After I lost my sight, I did not dream, all day and night, I stared into a dark abyss. But, by either a miracle or a curse, I started dreaming when I was 6. Beautiful dreams of colorful flowers in meadows, and lush green forests, and multi-colored skies; dark nightmares where every form of pain and despair and death had it's own shade of back, dark blue, and red. A year later I started to see color when people tried to talk to me. I later deducted that this was a way for me to tell the lies from the truth, whether they were speaking an ebony lie or a ivory truth, whether an apology was truly blue sincerity, or laced with sick-yellow mockery. I found that each color and shade stands for one thing or another, sometimes mixed. My abilities kept progressing, and each day after I was done with my studies, in order to keep them under control, I would take to my room to practice that control, to harness my powers. My grandparents tried to force me out of my chosen loneliness, but I just used their words to harness my strange abilities, finding their words truly blue with sincerity, but laced with a sick-pale-green self-interest, apparently the neighbors had been talking. When I was 8, it progressed to a more of an empathic ability, I could tell whether the people around me were a blinding red mad, or a pink n' pretty happy. If they wished me blood red harm, or whether they wished me a healthy green.  
  
Eventually, I finally was able to hear and/or see peoples thoughts, a few months before I was 9, if I wished. Though the ability can really help me, I rarely use it. I had mastered this when I was 10.  
  
A month after I mastered it, someone appeared. His name was Kelonta; he was a brown and white kitsune, 3,000 years old, 75 in human years, though he didn't look the part. King Yanma sent him to train me. So then, at night, I would sneak out my bedroom window, with his help until he taught me to see with my ears, to train with him.  
  
When I was 12, Kelonta told me, no, ordered me to make a friend. "Someone with something to live for is far more likely to succeed than someone who does not," is what he said. To my luck, someone new moved in next door the next day. It was hard for me to adjust to having a friend; but I think even if I told Krysta to go away, she would just ask me what's wrong and, whether I answered or not, give me a hug, that's what she always does when I seem disgruntled. That's probably why I call her my hikari. When she is near, I see innocent and beautiful light colors. Just seeing them brings a smile to my face.  
  
A month after, Kelonta had me introduce them. Krysta jumped on his back and started playing with his ears when he took his hat off, 30-minutes into the introduction. He never forgave her for that. But then, after that they BOTH started trying to work on my social skills, to this day I am still wondering what I did to deserve that.  
  
Two weeks after I had finished the extent of training I could have in this human world, Yanma gave me my first mission, along with a spirit egg to keep safe, as what was called a Dimensional Detective, DD for short. I know you thought it was Spirit Detective (SD), but I'm guessing you also thought that there was only one demon world, one human world, and one spirit world. WRONG!!! There are thousands of each, some are even a combination of two or all three. Anyways, I was being sent to Kelonta's home world, Vulpes. Vulpes is a world mostly inhabited by kitsunes, its governmental systems are quite interesting, but I won't go into that now. He was happy about that, since for 20 missions at least, he had to stay with me. The mission was mainly routine, a demon without authorization had snuck into the world according to the reports, she wasn't causing trouble just being annoying. The reports were the understatement of the millennia.  
  
Her name was Baka Jaigoku. Idiot hell. She was a lightning demon from one of the many other demon worlds. Word is that Baka's parents were drunkards so that explains the name. We brought her out of the world, but then she followed me, and wouldn't leave me alone, she went with me on all my missions so often she was given the title of DD as well, she eventually became my ally and friend, she's the one who called me an ice cube amongst flames.  
  
For two more missions it was pretty much just routine. My fourth wan was routine except for one fact: the demons kidnapped Krysta. Naturally they were a bunch of Ba-eh-id-er-Blockheads. They were easy to outsmart and take down.  
  
Yanma then decided we: Kelonta, Baka, and I; could take a vacation, with Krysta tagging along. We decided to go to Vulpes; we had to keep an eye(ear for me) on Baka though. In the start of the vacation my spirit egg hatched into a cute but mischievous fox-like spirit beast. Her main color was a dark black w/ blue tint, and a silvery snowy white on her snout, chest, paws, and the tips of her 5 tails, she had a pink nose, and pink inner ears, and green eyes with blue specks, according to Baka (Obviously she likes to describe things.). I decided to name him Celer, Latin for quick (Latin is still a big language in Vulpes). A week after that I found I could see through Celer's eyes. She was able to give me the ability to see. I am still grateful for that even though I don't use this new ability that often. A little after that, Baka, not knowing the local native plant- life like Kelonta did, gave me a fruit that had never been given to humans from my human world, for now obvious reasons.  
  
The fruit painfully gave me a second strand of DNA coding. It turned me into a human that could change from human to demon and vice versa. What kind of demon you ask? Why the local demon of coarse, a fox demon or in what I usually call them Kitsunes. Unfortunately or fortunately, I don't know which to say, I was silver in my demon form. Silver kitsunes in most kitsune oriented demon worlds, were, and still are, revered in a god like status. So now I have several kitsune cults praying to me, and religions based on me (good for human-demon relations, bad for me), and several and several individual kitsunes have taken to following me through out the worlds, in search for my praise, or my council, or some to simply serve me(as I said before bad for me, I like my privacy.).  
  
But Kelonta was happy about it, not only was I silver, so not only was he able to send me to one of the DT worlds (these worlds have a different time from ours, you can be there for several hundred years as I was, and in our world, not even a minute will have passed. Vulpes is one of these worlds.) for a "proper education" but he was now able to teach me all of his knowledge passed down from kitsune to kitsune in his family. (He had a family, but they were killed in an inter-dimensional war.) He also made sure that I was taught by specialized teachers to make sure I was given an education fitting for the god-like status that some of the kitsune worlds had given me.  
  
At the end of the vacation Baka and Krista were so jealous of me and Celer that they nearly drove Yanma willingly to his grave with their pleas for a spirit egg of they're own to hatch. Those eggs hatched about 3 months after my 13th birthday, nearly born on the same day. Fulguris, Baka's spirit beast, was born before midnight, and Parvus, was born after midnight. Fulguris looks like a blue footstool with eyes and a lightning bolt sticking out of its front end. Parvus looks like a mutated chicken, it's head and its body are the same, whoever said some people think with their stomachs must have been thinking of Parvus. (*In Latin fulguris means lightning, and parvus means small.*)  
  
When I was fourteen, I went on the last mission Kelonta was required to help me on.  
  
It was supposed to be a routine mission. But one thing went wrong. I told him to stay, I told him I could take care of myself.  
  
He never returned from that mission.  
  
The person responsible is still alive. Since then I haven't taken on another one of Yanma's missions. I've just been looking for HIM. And I nearly caught him.  
  
It didn't help Yanma's pleas for me to become a DD, again, when HE killed my grandparents, on the anniversary of Kelonta's death. It took a lot of cleaning up by Yanma and co. to clean that up.  
  
Your world, my home world, thinks they died in a car crash, they didn't. Truth is after their deaths, their was barely enough of them left to fit in a teaspoon.  
  
Anyways since they were not in America anymore, and I had no one else that could be my guardian, I moved back home to find that my brother is an SD. I was not too pleased about that, I'm still not pleased about it, I'd already lost the only true father figure I'd ever had, as well as my grandparents. I didn't want to loose him to. I've talked to Yanma and his son Koenma, but they say he can take care of himself. I wasn't so sure, still not. I', still staying around and keep an eye on him and mother; that was the plan in the first place, only it's a little more difficult than planed. Yanma, since I was a DD, had had a few of his people "convince" Krista's parents to move to Japan, they only lived a few houses away.  
  
I'm about 34,000 now, all I just told you happened when I was 600 (DT time). I would be trying to forget about my past, but it's become too much of me. I recall something that Baka said about me when we finally split paths, her to her final resting place, me to keep on living: "You may have tears that are invisible to the world, but you look past the darkness they cause for you. You're so strong to do that. I wish more people could be like that. I wish they could do that. Then maybe there wouldn't be so many scars on peoples souls and hearts. Maybe then, there would be." She wasn't able to finish. But I know that it was something good. And even though I detest having the large title I have come to have I will use it to try and get that good thing. Baka might have been a baka at times, but she had a good head, and a good heart  
  
This is a part of my story from when I was 15 on for a bit. Maybe I'll even give you the whole story from 15 on.  
  
"You never know what's coming. You just have to brave what ever storm comes your way."  
-Baka Jaigoku  
  
*~*~*  
  
Broken Angel: Well, that tuned out better than I expected. And  
longer than I expected, HAND CRAMP!!!  
  
Baka: What do you mean! According to this I die!!!  
  
BA: Yeah, but, That won't be for a very long time. Plus look at all  
the nice comments you will/have made.  
  
B: Well I guess it's alright.  
  
BA: Well, people please review. And if you want something concerning  
Baka's past. Just say so in a review! Please review! Please!  
Please! Pretty please! 


	2. A Grudge Held, A Killer Found Chapter 1

Broken Angel: Hiya. I just thought I'd update. Baka. Floor's yours.  
  
Baka: Yay! I always wanted to have a carpeted floor!  
  
BA: -_-* Ok.I might have been asking for that one. I mean you can say the disclaimer.  
  
B: :( So I don't get the carpeted floor?  
  
BA: No, sorry but no. You don't get the carpeted floor.  
  
B: But I wanted a carpeted floor.  
  
BA: Baka, you can't have my floor.  
  
B: BUT I WANTED A CARPETED FLOOR!!!  
  
BA: Baka, calm down.  
  
B: I WANTED A CARPETED FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
BA: Ok.She's not going to say the disclaimer. Guess I'll have to. I don't own YYH, happy. Well? ARE YOU HAPPY PUNK!!!!  
  
B: I thought you were seeing a psychiatrist?  
  
BA: Yeah, he says I should let out all my frustration when the frustration comes.  
  
B: Where are you finding these head doctors?  
  
BA: The phone book.  
  
B: (thinking) And she calls me Baka.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It's 6 a.m. and I just got back from a month in Vulpes. I was visiting Kelonta's grave, as well as trying to find the one that killed him and my grandparents. Nothing, yet again. I have several of the cults that worship me looking, but they haven't found out either. I have also consulted the other fox gods. They haven't found anything either. It seems hopeless.  
  
Well, I guess I should take a shower, get ready for school, then make breakfast and then make a mad dash for school itself. Hm, Yuske, Mother. You'd better appreciate me staying here. Because you're the only reason I'm here, I don't need the education; I've already had it. I've lost Kelonta, and my grandparents; I won't loose you both, too.  
  
I get ready for school and, before I make breakfast for Yuske, our mother, and myself, I wake Yuske. A traditional American breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast, is what I make. I make Yuske and myself sandwiches of this, and hurry him out the door so we won't be late for school. He used to not attend his classes, but I've been onto him about it quite a bit. And I make sure we have most of the same classes.  
  
We go to school with his friends at Shigoto High. His friends Kurama, and the Imbecile, woops, I mean Kuwarba, go there as well. So does his girl friend Keiko. They've become very helpful when it comes to keeping Yuske in school. They have classes with him when I don't.  
  
We go to our usual classes. At lunch Kurama, Keiko, and I agree to meet after school at my home to do our homework. Kurama's good with facts, so he helps Keiko and sometimes myself with history and math. Keiko's good with words, so she helps Kurama and myself with our language and English though I don't need that much help there. And I myself seem to be the best at gathering information, or at least that's what they think. Truth is, as I've already told you, I've already learned all this.  
  
Though, it has been a while since I went over certain concepts, so I'm grateful for their help.  
  
After lunch, we go to all our other classes, and Kurama, Keiko, and I meet after school. I bet your wondering what happened to Krysta. Well, she's on a field trip to Tokyo. She's seeing some gardens that are supposed to be there; her whole agriculture class has gone. I'm surprised Kurama hasn't gone. But of coarse, what use would he have for an agriculture class. He already has them all memorized, from care to what they'd mean in a bouquet.  
  
So far my brother and his friends don't know that I know about demon worlds and such. So I have to call Kurama: Suichii. (*Is that how you spell it?*)  
  
We get to my home and start working on our homework. Keiko's having trouble with her math.  
  
"So you add the integers together when you're multiplying? You subtract them when you're dividing?" She shows Kurama her paper.  
  
"Yes, do you need any more help?" Kurama assures her she's doing everything right, and pointing out and helping her with everything that she's doing wrong.  
  
I know I should be going to a school for the blind, but, with my laptop, I haven't the need. And Yuske and Keiko, and the others think I can't do anything so they always are asking me if I could use some help. I pretty much only agree when the help they're offering is going through the halls. Our halls are too small for the amount of people that building holds during the day. I can't tell where people are.  
  
I type away at my laptop, and it tells me which screen is in front, and I start on my history assignment. All of my assignments are typed, including my math. It drived the teachers mad. Until they finally caught on about me being blind. It was pretty funny.  
  
"Kurama, I can't remember, when was the battle of Crying*1?" I ask Kurama referring to a not so famous battle here in Japan in 1348.  
  
"That was in 1348, it was fought just outside of Tokyo." His words held ivory and true blue. But it also, as always, held an undertone of a color that has now become sickening to me: a pitiful pink. I hate it when people hold pity for me. And unfortunately all of Yuske's friends, that I've met, have that undertone. I wish that I could tell them of all that I've accomplished even though I'm blind. I've beaten at least twenty demons; they wouldn't have a chance at defeating even one, combined. I'm worshiped by at least three kitsune worlds completely. But, since Kurama and Hiei are from a demon world that is protected, I can't. If they are to find out it won't be from me.  
  
What's that? Kurama's feelings have changed color. They are now an aware yellow, and an alarmed red. I use some of my energies that he wouldn't be able to sense to see what is alarming him. Oh no.It's Baka. She's not well. She doesn't have the strength to hide her spirit energy. I use my abilities to see what's happening to her. She's being held about a three miles from my home. She's hurt, and someone's holding her. No.They're also holding Krysta. They're aiming for me. I can't tell who it is, but they'll pay for what they've done to Baka. And if they hurt my hikari. They'll be in a lot more hurt.  
  
I immediately get up. "I'm sorry, I forgot about a previous engagement. You two can stay as long as you like. Have a snack if you wish. I made some chocolate chip cookies, yesterday. You can have them. I'm very sorry." I run out, grabbing the spirit-beast-acting-like-a- stuffed-animal.  
  
I run with Celer by my side. Kurama must have used his senses to see where I'm going, because he's following me. I can see his orange confusion. I drop a seed of my own to keep him away. It won't hurt him. It's just a blue rose; it'll put him to sleep.  
  
Apparently he bumped into my brother, he's heading the same way with Kurama. And Kurama's gotten past my rose. No. Kurama, I swear if Yuske gets hurt, I'm killing you.  
  
I decide it'll be useless to try to detour them. So I just hurry faster, faster than normal human speed. I see Kurama's confusion grow deeper. And my brothers as well. I sense for Keiko, and she's red mad, and brightly orange confused. If I don't take care of this before Yuske and Kurama get here, I'll have a lot more explaining to do than if I do take care of it.  
  
I finally get there. Celer lets me see through her eyes as I hide behind bushes. Baka's strung up, she's bleeding badly, the colors I see from her are an anguished red, and a blinding yellow pain. If I don't help her soon, things won't be a happy yellow. Krysta's being held by a plant demon from the Ketroneat ring. That won't be too bad to take care of. But where's the demon that I saw before? I hear a sound behind me. It's not the demon but Yuske, and Kurama. Damn. I communicate with them telepathically, "I'll explain all I can later. Just please be quiet. I have to help my friends. Stay here." No such luck with them staying there, the demon I saw before through Baka's thoughts jumped behind them and attacked savagely. It's a Kitsune from the Sdaka ring. They're quite primitive, not very smart either. They can't control plants. Which means, someone else, here, is pulling the strings.  
  
But I can't think of that now. I pull a seed from my pocket, a seed for a crystal rose; one of Kelonta's family trademarks is the Crystal Rose Whip. Since his whole family is dead, I have to carry on for him. I call the whip out and slice the fox to pieces. I feel Celer in her larger form, which according to Krysta looks quite ferocious, is fighting the plant demon. She kills it by giving it some non-too-plant-friendly energies.  
  
I feel around for any other demons, and all if feel is a little blank white demon, a messenger. It drops a note in front of me and fly's away, I pick the note up. I, then, hurry to Baka, as Celer gets Krysta on her back and carrying her to her home, I notice that Krysta's beast is feeling yellow fear. It's still scared. But the little de-bugger has always been a chicken (and I mean no pun, really).  
  
When my beast gets back, I get Baka situated on my back. It's not hard to carry her. With her blood loss, and her already miniscule weight, having to do with her short height (She's a few inches shorter than Hiei).  
  
I carry her to Yuske and mine's home. I place her on the couch and then get a few of my seeds, and supplies, from my room so that I can help her.  
  
"Iaya, you need to explain this now!"  
  
Yuske was defiantly a perturbed purple. "I will Yuske. Once I help my friend." I grind a few lank-dif (from Vulpes) leaves, with some petals from a getlaki blossom, into a past, as I infuse them with my own good energies. I put the past on Baka's wounds, using Celer's eyes to see them, and the not-so-bad-wounds heal almost instantly, I bandage the ones that hadn't healed. I prepare more past, so that she will be able to apply more later. As I do this I give Yuske a brief explanation of my past(*look at before chapter*), I only leave out Kelonta, and the fact that I am considered a god to some. And instead tell them that I was given multiple teachers by Yanma so that I could fight. They seemed to have a trusting blue belief that I was telling the truth. Celer keeps her eyes on Baka for me, searching for any more wounds that will need care.  
  
"If you doubt my words, tell Yanma's little brat, oops, sorry. I've just always found him annoying. Anyways tell Koenma that you saw a Sdakan kitsune, and a Ketroneatian plant demon. In fact, would one of you go and tell him that Baka Jaigoku's hurt? And that she won't be fighting for a while? Yanma needs to know."  
  
"I'll go," Yuske gets up. "Keep an eye on my sister, Kurama." Kurama nods. Then looks at me. I see him with curious blue. I'm betting he's wondering whether he should tell me of his past. I already know it. It's a common fairy tail in one of the worlds that worships me. I decide to tell him so.  
  
"I already know your past Kurama. It's a common fairy tail in one of the kitsune worlds. Quite the interesting story. Though it does cause a little trouble makers to be born occasionally." I see with Celer's eyes, that have finished looking over Baka, a blush and an expression that says I was right. He was wondering whether to tell his story or not. He regained his composure  
  
"You may have, but is it all true?" I see a smirk on his face. I nearly laugh. Because I don't know whether it's all true, but:  
  
"I hope it's not, because, according to the fairy tail, your demon form is a deformed kitsune with torn ears and unkept tails and hair, that comes out at night and steals bad children's toys, last time I looked." He gave a laugh, it's color telling me that he thinks I'm joking. I'm not. The world I speak of's time is different, every time I go there at least 300 years have gone by there. First time I heard it, it was of a handsome, but troublesome and heartless kitsune thief. In fact, I heard for a while from the other kitsune gods, that when he was first heard of, he had gotten a few followers. A rowdy bunch, that stole and such.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Kurama."  
  
"You're joking me?" He looks at me with a color that I haven't been able to name, it's sort of curiosity and disbelief put together, in all the color turns out a yellow-orange.  
  
"Nope." He looks a bit crestfallen from what I can see through Celer's eyes. Guess I hurt his pride. I've heard that kitsunes from his demon world were a bit vain, but I didn't think that effected their pride. Hey, give me a break, I've never dealt with demons from his world. That's my brother's job. Not mine.  
  
My brother returned an hour later. He brought company. The Brat. Eh. I mean Koenma was behind him. His friends Hiei, and the Im-eh- Kuwabara, as well.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Koenma looks at me. I stare at him with my sightless eyes and pause before I speak, because I know he hates it. I know I should forgive him for the diaper incident, but, hey, I've been known to carry a grudge. I've been looking for the one that killed Kelonta and my grandparents for a total of 113 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, 2days, and 15 hours. That's how long it has been since Kelonta's death.  
  
"Yes. Though I wouldn't recommend her fighting for three weeks at least. Her energies are low. Especially her Ketina.*2 If I knew more about her biology, then I would recommend a diet, to bring up that energy, but I don't."  
  
"That's alright." He comes over to her to look at her, he was always curious.  
  
"Oh, and the one who organized it sent a note. Can't see, I thought you'd be as kind as to read it for me. And you'd better be reading what is written, not what you want to be written. The person who did this was after me. I know because they had Krysta to. It might be the one who killed my kin."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dear Kelentia,*3  
  
Who should be my fifth victim?  
  
You're hated,  
  
Lecto  
  
*~*~*  
  
*1This battle is made up. I have no idea if it's real or not.  
  
*2It's an energy a lot like spirit energy, but it seems to be exclusive to demons from Baka's home world.  
  
*3This is a name that has been given to Iaya by her followers, in the language most native to Vulpes it means Human Fox.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Broken Angel: That turned out a lot longer than expected. Ow. Handcramp- handcrampHandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphand cramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcram phandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphandcramphan dcramphandcramphandcramp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka: Well that's all for now. Please review. 


	3. Author's Notice

Ignore this.  
  
I have a small problem with naming my chapters, in order to have chapter one named chapter one on the scrolly thing, I have to put a pointless document in before it. I then delete the pointless document, so you shouldn't have to see it, unless I forgot to delete it. So, if you see this, please review and tell me. Thanks. 


	4. A Fox's Pain

Broken Angel: Hi! I'm goin' to keep the into short an' sweet this time.  
  
Baka: Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.  
  
BA: On with the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the moment I'm feeling so many things at once, that I don't know what to do. Lecto. He's one of my most loyal priests. Why? Why would he do this? Why would he kill Kelonta? Why would he kill my family?  
  
Koenma's feeling the same feeling that I said sickened me before a pitiful pink, towards me. "I'm sorry." I'm sorry? That's all he has to say. When one of the people I trust the most has just betrayed me. Remind me to not invite him to any funerals I host.  
  
"What's going on? Who's this Lecto guy? And what does he mean by 'fifth victim'?" Amazing, the Imbecile just asked an intelligent question.  
  
"I'm afraid, when I told, Yuske and Kurama, of my past, I did not tell the hole thing. He means he is the one that killed Yuske's and my owns grandparents. And that he killed a very good friend of mine. His name was Kelonta." My breath is shaking with every word. Why did Lecto betray me?  
  
"But then why are you so shook up, you seemed to know someone killed them?" Does the Imbecile not know when to stop questioning?  
  
"Wait. The letter said 'fifth victim'. Doesn't that mean that there are four dead already? And your friend Baka's alive." Oh no. Yuske was right.  
  
"Celer, go to Krysta now!" The yellow I felt from her spirit beast wasn't recovering fear; it was fear of what was to come. I run out the door and head to Krysta's as fast as I can, atop the roofs. I feel Kurama and Hiei following me. Oh well. I just have to get to Krysta.  
  
I feel pain in my side, it's from Celer. Someone's hurting her! I look through her eyes for a split second. "It's Lecto's spirit beast," Celer thinks to me, as she looks at the mirror version of her, it's colors are the same, except for one thing, they're inverted. Where she's white, it's black, and where she's black it's white. They're opposite. It attacks her again, this time it aims for her legs, right as I'm about to jump off a building to another. I feel her pain again as I jump, the only thing I was thinking was I had to get to my hikari, and my Celer.  
  
I fell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Broken Angel: Well, I know I'm evil, writing a short chapter, and then leaving it on a cliff hanger. You'll just have to give me a review if you want to know what happens.  
  
Baka: Please review. I want to know what happens! *Puppy dog eyes* 


	5. Kissing A Sleeping Fox

Broken Angel: Hiya! I'm writing this, eh, not going to tell you  
where. ;) Anyways I don't have a lot of time for these intro  
notes.so.Baka.  
  
Baka: Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.  
  
BA: On with it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A moment ago, when she left, I could see the fear written on Yuske's face. She is blind, yet every move I see now, is made as if she could see, if not more precise.  
  
Since Yuske and Kuwarba could not follow her on the rooftops, Hiei and I now do so. Hiei doesn't even know her. Though, I suppose he is doing so with Yukina on his mind.  
  
We follow her quick movement on the rooftops. I can barely believe how she is moving. She twists and turns and does flips to manuver over air conditioners, ducts, and to escape from falling into the allies and streets below. It was hard to believe that she was blind.  
  
Then she stopped, gasping in pain, but before Hiei and I could reach her she was off again, faster than before. We were able to catch up. He breathing seemed labored as if she was fighting for each breath; she was pushing her limits, too hard.  
  
Right as she jumped she gasped in pain again, this time clutching her stomach. She fell.  
  
I called my rose whip and wrapped it around her waist. Then, making my whip act more vine than whip, I brought her up. Blood was coming out of her mouth. Her breathing was labored even more than before, I've never heard of someone becoming like this from just running. Hiei stood to the side while I tried my best to help her.  
  
"Celer." Celer? Isn't that the name of her spirit beast? "Help Celer.please." She coughed up more blood. "I.receive.any internal.wounds.she has.please.help her.else.she'll." She erupted into a coughing fit; blood was now all over the school uniform she was wearing. She fainted, with one word on her lips, "Celer."  
  
"Hiei, can you tell where her spirit beast is?" I turn to Hiei. He gives me a cur nod, catching what I had not yet asked of him, he started running to where, I assume, her spirit beast was.  
  
I pick up Iaya, and carry her back to Yuske's.  
  
Yuske nearly fainted, at the sight of his sister in such a condition. I laid Iaya in her room. Apparently, her friend (Baka, was it?) was awake. She was about to jump out the window. She was, until she saw Iaya.  
  
"FOXY!!! What happened?" She started making little whining noise like a puppy. A little blue spirit beast was whining along with her. "Wait! You know how to control plants right?" She looked at me with a look that said, 'If you don't you're dead." (*Hey, that rhymed. *BANG* My head.Ow.*Falls to floor*)  
  
I simply nod. "Good, put her on the bed, while I find one of her study journals." Iaya was already on the bed.Ah, well. I look at Iaya's face, even with the crimson fluid from her lips, she's still beautiful.Did I just say that.eh.think that? Gak! Get those thoughts out of your head fox boy! Yuske'll kill you if he thought you were thinking like that.  
  
Baka came back from her ransacking of Iaya's things with a black leather bound journal, it had a most unusual emblem on it's front, it was made from crystal, a rose.  
  
"Here! She has different concoctions for healing! Look one up! There's drawings of each plant and it's seed before the index! I'll go get her seeds!" Baka started ransacking Iaya's things again before remembering that the seeds were in the living room. While she retrieved them, I think of using one of my own "concoctions", and decide to do so.  
  
I call on one of my plants that looks more like a cactus than anything else, I then call on two other's one with a blossom that is like an orchid, except it has more of a bell shape to keep it's nectar, the other, is one that has leaves formed like a bowl, and blossoms that have thick petals. I extract juice from the cactus like plant, and the two blossoms, keeping them in a bowl shaped leaf.  
  
I sit on Iaya's bed, and pull her up into my lap, my left arm cradling her head, and try to get her to drink in her absence of consciousness. She won't open her lips to it. I know that my mixture might smell atrocious, but it actually tastes sweet. I try pressing the bowl to her lips again; she frowns in her slumber, and turns her head. I sigh, frustrated. Baka returns, with Yuske hot on her heals. Well, at least he's not mad about the position I'm in.  
  
"What's that?" Baka points to the plant/bowl in my hands.  
  
"It's one of my own 'concoctions,' as you call them. She won't drink it." I give a small growl of dismay.  
  
"Hm." Baka looks at the bowl in my hands. "Oh, I see. Can you infuse energy?" I look at her, not knowing a thing of infusion of energy, other than it can be done. "Ugh. That's not good. Well there's only one way I can think of to get her to drink it then."  
  
"What's that?" Yuske looks helplessly at his sister, to the liquid in my hands, and back again.  
  
"Put a little in your mouth, then kissy-kissy." Yuske paled. Then looked at me with a mixture of anger, and a look that made me think I had grown eight extra heads. "What Yuske? You'd rather Kuwarba do it?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kuwarba poked his head in. Yuske hit him. Then, giving permission to do what was needed to help his sister left the room.  
  
"You just get her feeling better!" That sentence left too much leeway. I can think of many other things I can do to Iaya, after her injuries are healed, to make her feel better. Ok. I need to stop.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Um.I." What am I waiting for? I'm going to practically be kissing an angel.Ack! What is wrong with me? I've had these thoughts for several weeks. Since she came here. Could I.Oh, no.  
  
Baka leaved the room, seeming to sense something in the air of what I felt. Oh, dear.  
  
I put the bowl to my lips and sip some of it's contents, into my mouth. I bend my head, pulling hers carefully up, to meet her lips. Her lips open a bit, so I'm finally able t get my potion past them. I let my lips linger on her soft warm ones before repeating the process. I seem to be letting myself linger on her lips a little more every time.  
  
I'm on the final repetition, and Hiei comes in. He's a little worse for wear; unfortunately, I was distracted, and didn't hear him come in. "You know, Yuske will probably kill you for that." I nearly jumped, but thankfully I was able to keep my composure. I lift my head, a bit reluctantly.  
  
"He knows that I'm just doing this to get her to drink my potion, Hiei."  
  
"That can be taken several different way's, Kurama." I glare at him as Baka came in.  
  
"Don't they make a cute couple Hiei?" Hiei just lifted an eyebrow. But his silence could be taken for a yes. Baka giggles. Iaya suddenly stirred. My potions usually do work quite quickly.  
  
"Ow." She opens her eyes, and points her head at me, as if she's looking at me. "Is Krysta okay?"  
  
"Your friend is alright, so are the spirit beasts," Heie assures her.  
  
"Where are they?" Right as she said that, a black and white little fox came into the room, it made a sound like a meow. Isn't it supposed to be a fox? Well, it kind of looks like the two mixed together.  
  
It jumps onto the bed. And makes a purring sound.  
  
"The rest are in the living room, resting." Baka answers her question.  
  
"That's good. Because a lot will be happening tomorrow." I wonder what Iaya means by that?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Broken Angel: Next chapter will be in Iaya's point of view again.  
THANK GAUD!!! Man, that chapter took me two days to write.  
  
Baka: What's so bad about Kurama's point of view?  
  
BA: It hurts my head to think like a guy.  
  
B: Why?  
  
BA: I don't know.  
  
B: Why?  
  
BA: I just don't.  
  
B: Why?  
  
BA: Oh, no. I'm not playing your games. Bye everyone! Please  
REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER GOD OR DEITY YOU BELIEVE IN!  
REVIEW!!! 


	6. Begin a Ritual

Broken Angel: Hi! What's up? I don't really feel like writing this  
authors note today so, Baka, your on, then on with the story.  
  
Baka: Okay...Uh...  
  
BA: *Smacks forehead* You forgot what to say didn't you?  
  
B: *Shakes head in meaning of yes.*  
  
BA: What do you usually say?  
  
B: Uh...Broken Angel doesn't own YYH?  
  
BA: Yes, that's what you say. Now can you say it without the  
question mark, just to make sure I don't get sued?  
  
B: Uh-huh. Broken angel does own YYH.  
  
BA: NOOOOOOOO!!!! You're supposed to say, "Broken Angel doesn't own  
YYH!!!!!!!" Not that I do! Because I don't! I wish I did, but I  
don't!  
  
B: *Looks angrily at BA*  
  
BA: What?  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: I wouldn't have if you would have said it in the first place.  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: We've established that, already.  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: Are you going to keep on saying that?  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: Lets just get on with the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I woke in the morning, much better than before, I'll have to remember to try to get the recipe for Kurama's potion. I pet Celer as she wakes up besides me. She purrs and walks into the living room, she's glad that she's free to walk around the apartment as she pleases now. Yusuke's friends all stayed over last night. Baka and Krysta are sleeping on the floor of my room, in the "sleeping bags" that I had created from Youlukean Botst Tree leaves.  
  
I hate to wake them up, but I need to get them, and Yusuke, along with my mother to a safe place. It probably won't hurt to bring along Yusuke's friends. Lecto will probably use them to get to Yusuke, and by getting to Yusuke, he'll get to me.  
  
I still can't believe that he would do that. Why would Lecto do that? He is my most loyal priest, I mean he was. It's so confusing. I need to think. I'll get everyone to safety, then I'll go to my pocket dimension.  
  
Just where will I take them? I know, Vetntol Inari owes me. I'll take them there. To his home dimension. He'll be able to protect them while I figure out exactly what's going on.  
  
I wake up Baka and Krysta, Baka is not a morning person. I got zapped by her electricity. Ouch. Krysta, on the other hand, is, as always, chipper. She smiles brightly at me as she goes into the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone. I hope she doesn't burn anything.  
  
I suddenly feel very content, kind of like when I pet Celer, she transmits the feelings she has that are good to me all the time. It feels like someone's petting her right now. Who would have that nerve? Didn't the br- I mean-Koenma teach them something about the proper etiquette with people with spirit beasts. You don't touch them unless they're person gives you permission...oh...whoever is petting her has moved to rubbing her chest and stomach......Uh...Okay...get a grip...just go into the living room and see who's doing that...oh...  
  
Trying to ignore the feelings that Celer is sending me, I go into the living room, I find no one. Oh...Well, that su-...uh......oh...I go into the kitchen and find what I expected to, Krysta was fixing bacon and eggs, they smell quite enticing. Trying to keep my composure, I ask her where Celer is, usually I'd be able to tell automatically, but as you know, I'm trying to keep myself from moaning out loud from ecstasy. Oh...whoever's got there hands on Celer knows how to use them, and knows what is happening, or they're just obsessed with an animal's chest...oh...mmm...Okay...where was I? Oh, yeah, asking Krysta where Celer is. "Krysta? Do you...uh...know where...um...Celer is?"  
  
"Last time I saw her, she went into your brother's room." Okay, that's where Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwarba are sleeping. Please, don't let the person touching Celer be Kuwarba. Oh...If the guy goes on for much longer, I'm going to have an orgasm. (* O_O Did I just write that? *) I walk to the door to Yusuke's room, it's open enough for Celer to get in. I peak in and see my brother, and the imbecile sleeping, I don't see Hiei or Kurama though. I hear a noise behind me, Hiei just sat down on the couch, besides Baka, she's happy. I'm glad she's finally found someone to like, she's a loving shade of red. Hiei seems more a confused yet loving shade of red. Cute. Well, that leaves Kurama, he must still be in the room, and I don't see him anywhere.  
  
I walk over to the kitchen, and whistle, my usual signal for Celer to come to me. She doesn't come, and she's doing it on purpose. I telepathically communicate with her. "Celer, come here! Now!" She doesn't respond, she just stays in his arms. Right after I say that to her, I feel a little laughing yellow coming from Hiei, he knows what's going on? Why doesn't he help me then? I feel him sending a telepathic message to Kurama, the only person in the room awake. It's has to be him doing this to me.  
  
The pampering that Celer was receiving turned up a notch, instead of feeling a touch on both my stomach and my small chest, I feel the touch focusing around Celer's and my own chest. Oh...He wants to play it like that? Okay. I'd play, but unfortunately, he doesn't have s spirit beast. Damn. Why is he doing this? I mean, it's not...ooh...it's not as if he...uh...he...he...he likes me in that way does he? I don't have time for this. I force myself to regain my composure as I walk into the room. I look at Kurama, who has, from what I can feel, my Celer quite happily laying on her back in his lap as he touches her. He is radiating a seductive shade of red, I nearly let him continue, but, I have to worry about Krysta, and Baka, and my brother and mother. "Celer. To me," I speak aloud. Celer radiates an angry red at being disturbed from this pleasure, tuning around and jumping from his lap, and sends me a thought.  
  
"Why?" I send her back a thought.  
  
"We have to get everyone to a safe place. Then, MAYBE, we can worry about things like this."  
  
"Okay." She jumps to his shoulder, and gives his face a lick, thanking him for the rubbing. I feel more like slapping him, he not only did not go by proper manners concerning spirit partners as close as Celer and myself, but once he knew his menstruations were not wanted he did not cease. She isn't jumping off his shoulder as he gets up from his spot on the floor. Great, she's taking the side I don't want to be on.  
  
As Kurama walks past me he slides his right hand around the front of my waist, holding me for a moment, and lets it slide back off as he walks away.  
  
I stand still, not moving a muscle. If I could see my own colors right now, I'd see only one, orange, because I'm confused.  
  
When he touched me now, my body had moved of it's own accord, swaying into his touch. I already know what the mating rituals are for all kitsune cultures, his actions just now, with his hand and my waist...that was one of the beginning actions of Inari's mating ritual...and seeing he's from a world where all kitsunes worship him...he was asking if I would accept him if he succeeded in winning me...I should have thought when he did that...my own action, when he had touched me, my waist, swaying into the touch...I had said with that, that I would accept him. I accepted his challenge. Damn you, Inari. Why couldn't you just have a spoken ritual, like Younou? Or maybe one that is mixed with actions and words like mine? With everything spoken first, then action?  
  
I snap out of my reverie, and go into the living room, Krysta has finished making breakfast, and is now setting it out. "Krysta, Baka, I'm going to Ventrok. I have someone there that may be able to help. I'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tail. Celer, come on." As Celer reluctantly jumped off of Kurama's shoulder, and walked besides me as I went into my room to retrieve my seeds, I opened a portal to Ventrok, Inari's home world, and walk through, I close it after Celer gets through.  
  
As I walk with Celer on my shoulders, through the city where Inari lives, Celer and I talk, now we can talk freely, instead of through telepathy, since no one is paying attention to us. "Why did you stop Kurama?"  
  
"Because, we can't put our minds to things such as that. Plus I'm supposed to be a VIRGIN goddess. That means I have nor will I ever have a mate." Celer snorts.  
  
"Yes, but you're also still human. And if I'm correct, human females have husbands, and lovers. Not mates."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Celer. I have to stay as my people wish me. And they wish me to be a virgin goddess."  
  
"You're supposed to be the god! Not them! They're supposed to listen to you! Not you listen to them!"  
  
"That is not right, Celer. And you know it. They need a goddess who isn't so focused on sex. That's what I am. You know all of the worlds I am a god in are overpopulated with kitsunes. They need a god that is focused on turning their beliefs to a way that will bring down the population, without a massacre. That is what I am."  
  
"You need to stop that. Stop being so caring for others. And care for yourself. And what you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kurama. You notice the way your heart reacts to the sound of his name, and his voice."  
  
"It is nothing. My human form and my kitsune form are both in the ages that would be considered 'teenage,' hence, all I feel is a crush driven on by hormones. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"That's not what I feel. I feel so much more, than just a 'crush driven on by hormones.'"  
  
"We're here, Celer. No more talk of this until we're alone."  
  
I walk onto the Inari estate. You're probably thinking, why did I put Vetntol the first time I said Inari, and why I put the Inari, now. It's because, the original Inari died a few hundred millennia ago. His sons and his grandsons, and so forth, have been taking his place as gods, the ones that are silver anyways. I hope I don't have to see-er-well-you know what I mean, Nenthok Inari. He's been trying to get me to be his, eck, mate. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.  
  
I walk past the guards, who've seen me as a human enough to know who I am. I walk to where I sense Vetntol, and speak. "Vetntol Inari." I speak loud and clear so that he'll hear me, as soon as he hears my voice, he radiates a happy fatherly blue. If Kelonta hadn't taken the role, then I'd probably have considered Vetntol my second father, but unfortunately he's like a third.  
  
"Kelentia. I haven't heard from you in a while. What's been up?" I laugh at his trying to speak like the humans from my world.  
  
"'What's up', Vetntol. Not, 'What's been up?' And to answer, nothing good."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I found out who killed Kelonta."  
  
"What's bad about that?"  
  
"It's Lecto." A silence comes about for several, so thick that you couldn't use even a hot knife to cut it.  
  
"Oh, my...are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. He sent a note, when he tried to kill Baka, and Krysta. And when he tried again, for Krysta, he had sent his spirit beast. How he had gotten a hold of a spirit egg and survived, with his actions, I don't know."  
  
"Let me guess. You would like me to protect your friends, you family, and your brother's friends? To that I suppose I can say yes. I know how much your loved ones mean to you." Good old Vetntol. I'm glad I can count on him.  
  
"Thank you. When will it be convenient to-"  
  
"As soon as you can, of coarse. Oh, and how is Krysta fairing?" Hehe, I guess I forgot to mention that even though he is probably to old for her, even in demon age, he has an infatuation with my Hikari, and the feeling is returned. Though, they're both too shy to admit it.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Vetntol. Oh, Vetnol, since the time difference, I was hoping you could explain something to me?"  
  
"What needs explaining?"  
  
I'm fairly sure I'm blushing. "Eh, how does a female, in the Mating ritual that Inari set up, decline an offer, after she's said yes?"  
  
"There's not one. If the female decides she doesn't want a thing to do with the male, then she has to make sure she's faster than him, and a bit stronger as well. Then, he won't be able to win her."  
  
"Eh, what if he's older?"  
  
"Make sure he's weaker."  
  
"He's about four hundred years older."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the female in the situation. I'm only six-hundred-years-old. He's about one thousand, or maybe eleven hundred."  
  
"Oh, and his main element is the same as yours?"  
  
"Yes, we both control plants."  
  
"Then use one he's not familiar with."  
  
"From what records I have found of him, he's adaptable. He uses the same type of energy I use to control plants, thinking he's using his spirit energy."  
  
"Eh, then your stuck."  
  
"Great."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Broken Angel: Ok. I really don't want to explain how she gets  
everyone into the other world, so just know, that in the next chapter,  
everyone will be at the Inari estate. I might decide later to explain  
how, but I don't think it'll have anything that'll make any relevance  
to the story, other than them getting to safety.  
  
Baka: You stole my line.  
  
BA: And yes, as you can tell, Baka's still mad. -_-  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: Please review people. I'm living of them!  
  
B: You stole my line.  
  
BA: -_- And I was supposed to have short author's notes this time.........  
  
***  
  
Sorry to my loyal readers who have been waiting for this update. My  
computer's been wacky, and every time I tried to update, the chapter  
was unreadable. 


End file.
